Princess Butterfly To The Rescue
Princess Butterfly to the Rescue was a very defining episode, as the art and animation quality improved, and Princess Butterfly became a more well developed character with more personality traits. Plot The scene opens up showing a close-up of a lady-bug, in black and white film. A crashing sound is then heard and the ladybug then flies away. It is revealed the crashing sound was the result of a much younger (about five years old) Princess Butterfly trying to reach a book on the top shelf by climbing up to it. Her mother arrives and explains that she must learn not to cause trouble, because she is a princess, and princesses are supposed to be responsible. Princess Butterfly says she wants to be herself, and her mother gently says, "You can be yourself, while still being responsible. Responsibility is a trait that will help you improve yourself so that yourself can be a better self." Princess Butterfly's Mother (whose name is revealed to be Queen Monarch) then goes over traits that she wants Princess Butterfly to develop; Courage to protect her people, Responsibility to rule over her people, Wisdom to know what to do, and Love to have compassion and empathy for her people. She explains that these are the traits that will one day make Princess Butterfly a great leader. The scene returns to the present (and color). Princess Butterfly is painting a picture, when Rose and Petunia knock over her easel, ruining her painting. This makes Princess Butterfly angry, and she storms off, telling the two to clean up the mess they've made, and she flies away. While she is gone Bluebell is captured by trolls, and held hostage. However, they find that Princess Butterfly is not home, and give a hostage note to Rose and Petunia to give to Princess Butterfly later. Meanwhile, Princess Butterfly is venting her anger out by practicing her magic, making giant flowers grow, creating an entire forest of giant flowers, mushrooms, and tall grass, and a ladybug lands on one of the flowers. After this, she is calmed down, and talks to The Ladybug, who makes her realize she was irresponsible for leaving the kingdom unprotected, and without telling The Vizier where she was, leaving the kingdom vulnerable. After this realization, she heads back to the castle. When she gets back, she finds out about what happened to Bluebell. Horrified, she realizes she must fix the mess she made (stating that it was a much bigger mess than what the twins made) and begins to think about how scared Bluebell must be. She then goes to Troll Kingdom alone, disguised as a bird. When she gets there, she is about to free Bluebell while in her bird form, but King Boogieman sees and recognizes her, boasting, "There is no form you can take that will disguise yourself from me, my sweet!" He then grabs her. However, she uses her magic to make plants grow, and wraps them around King Boogieman, trapping him. She turns Bluebell into a bird and orders her to fly home, while she distract King Boogieman, murmuring that it was time for some fun. She enjoys stalling the troll king, constantly making him trip over plants, and at one point wraps him in flowers, telling him he should dress like that all the time. Eventually she uses a magical barrier to ensure he does not follow her, and flies home to the castle. When Bluebell asks why she saved her, Princess Butterfly explains a long time ago, she learned about responsibility, and that she was doing what she did not only because it was her responsibility, but because she cared about Bluebell. Bluebell then says when she earns her wings, she wants to be brave like Princess Butterfly. Notable Developments in Episode *Princess Butterfly becomes a more independent and powerful figure, and her personality is shown, whereas before she did not seem to have any personality at all. *The artwork and designs were improved. Detail was added to King Boogieman, and he now appears scaly. King Boogieman's legs are now uncovered, so the audience can see that they are frog-like (with exceptions to the feet) *King Boogieman's abilities are shown for the first time, such as his ability to jump (due to the previously mentioned legs) and his ability to recognize Princess Butterfly in any form she takes. This is also the first time he is seen fighting on his own rather than directing his guards to do it. *Princess Butterfly's mother is seen for the first time. * Princess Butterfly no longer wears a bonnet, and appears to look older. Category:Episodes